Fluid circulation devices using tubes for transporting fluid in many fields and for many different applications are known. Nowadays, fluid transportation circuits commonly include electronic equipment connected to an electric circuit to be powered and exchange data signals.
In order to transfer signals between the above electronic pieces of equipment, the latter generally require a wire connection, which may be bulky, or a wireless connection which, if not bulky, may cause or be subjected to interferences.